This disclosure is generally directed to members like xerographic imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to rigid, multilayered flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a polysulfone, and more specifically, photogenerating layer, and a polysulfone charge transport layer including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and an optional overcoating layer. At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to one, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4, 1, 2, or 3, 1 or 2, to two, and the like. Moreover, the polysulfone can be added to the charge transport layer instead of being dissolved in the charge transport layer solution.
Yet more specifically, there is disclosed a photoconductor comprised of a supporting substrate, a charge generating layer, a charge transport layer or charge transport layers, such as a first pass charge transport layer, and a second pass polysulfone containing charge transport layer, and which photoconductors possess a number of advantages, such excellent scratch and wear resistance; cyclic stability, deletion resistance, bias charging roll (BCR) wear resistance in xerographic imaging and printing systems; excellent photoconductor photosensitivities; an acceptable, and in embodiments a low Vr; and minimization or prevention of Vr cycle up; compatibility with the photogenerating and charge transport resin binders; color print stability; and acceptable lateral charge migration (LCM) characteristics, such as for example, excellent LCM resistance.
Excellent cyclic stability of the photoconductor refers, for example, to almost no or minimal change in a generated known photoinduced discharge curve (PIDC), especially no or minimal residual potential cycle up after a number of charge/discharge cycles of the photoconductor, for example about 100 kilocycles, or xerographic prints of, for example, from about 80 to about 100 kiloprints. Excellent color print stability refers, for example, to substantially no or minimal change in solid area density, especially in 60 percent halftone prints, and no or minimal random color variability from print to print after a number of xerographic prints, for example 50 kiloprints.
Scratch and wear resistance of the photoconductors refer, for example, to almost no or minimal change in charge transport layer thickness or surface morphology after a number of xerographic prints, for example, 50 kiloprints.
Also disclosed are methods of imaging and printing, especially in xerographic systems, with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are, in embodiments, sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying and printing processes.